1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery jar structure, and more particularly to a battery jar structure for a vehicle, such as the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional battery jar 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5–7 comprises a main body 20 having an inside formed with a plurality of receiving chambers 201 each containing two electrodes 202, a top cover 30 mounted on a top of the main body 20 and having a surface having a first side formed with a plurality of through holes 301 each having a periphery formed with an annular groove 302 and a second side formed with a plurality of electrolyte inlets 303, a plurality of inner covers 40 each inserted into the annular groove 302 of a respective one of the through holes 301 of the top cover 30, a first top plate 50 mounted in a first opening 304 formed in the top of the top cover 30, and a second top plate 60 mounted in a second opening 305 formed in the top of the top cover 30. In practice, the electrolyte 70 is filled through each of the electrolyte inlets 303 of the top cover 30 into each of the receiving chambers 201 of the main body 20.
However, when the electrolyte 70 is filled into each of the receiving chambers 201 of the main body 20 or when the vehicle is disposed at the charging state, the electrolyte 70 easily produces acid vapor in the receiving chambers 201 of the main body 20, and the acid vapor produced in each of the receiving chambers 201 of the main body 20 will flow upward to touch the inner covers 40, thereby forming acid water drops which easily damage the parts contained in the main body 20, so that the parts contained in the main body 20 are easily oxidized and eroded during a period of time, and the lifetime of the conventional battery jar 10 is shortened.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 7, when the main body 20 is declined or upset, the electrolyte 70 contained in the main body 20 easily leaks outward through the gap defined between of each of the through holes 301 of the top cover 30 and a respective one of the inner covers 40, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the conventional battery jar 10.